


Winter Coats

by LiveNotJustSurvive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveNotJustSurvive/pseuds/LiveNotJustSurvive
Summary: Kageyama's new experiences always involve Hinata and Kageyama doesn't like it. maybe.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 56





	1. Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Thank you for clicking this story! I apologise in advance for the dry parts but I hope you enjoy this even at slightest 🖤 
> 
> It is still cold here that's why I was inspire to make this fic. Anyway, thank you!~ 🙏

If you are not a social person,   
isolation is probably a comfort zone.   
Why try to fit when you can be alone?  
It's not like you're not used to it anyway, as long as you find peace in solitude then other things don't matter and perhaps, It is something a social butterfly will not understand, everyone might want to have a peace of mind in a minute but it will kill them if it takes way too long.

That's what Kageyama thought for a long time. 

He found home in his favorite team sports. A sports for many but in his case it is played by one, just him-just the control tower.   
When things fail, it's not his fault..will never be his fault. It is always the spiker's, the one who will try to hit his tosses, the one who should adjust..until the day came that he completely lost his temper and there's no more spiker..

Despite of that, someone didn't really even tried in the first place. Hinata Shoyo managed to effortlessly hit the ball tossed by Kageyama to him for the first time.   
For him, It felt like the most amazing experience, something he dreamt of and will be grateful for the rest of his volleyball life. The moment he flies through the air and his hand touches the ball, spikes it until it hits the floor is the moment he knew.. volleyball is real, a real setter exists. 

  
"Kageyama! Toss to me more today! Oh yeah!- Race you?"

Hinata who just went out of the classroom found the raven-haired walking in the hallway. He immediately approached the latter with his usual sunshine vibe while Kageyama on the other hand..

just look at the beaming eyes and found himself being consume once again. During that moment, he reminds himself that he should be more careful this time. Those eyes and smile is deceiving. He won't let this guy get to him more. He won't feel anything odd anymore.   
Just by realizing the world he is in now, he wonders why is he so worked up for the short one? Why does he approach him even off court? Are we not suppose to communicate on court only? Not to mention this orange-hair is an diot and a space invader, something he does not really like. So, why does he stick with him always? What could be the only reason?  
 _Ah- it's the spike._

"argh!- sorry, Kageyama! That was off, I'll hit it this time!" the tangerine immediately apologize upon failing to hit the toss, he puts up an apologetic smile with his hands clasped but unfortunately, Kageyama is not in the mood to buy it.

"SHUT UP. That's what you say everytime but just fail continuesly! I told you to focus! FOCUS." He starts pointing a finger to the decoy.   
"..WE ALL KNOW JUMPING AND HITTING THE BALL IS THE ONLY DAMN THING YOU ARE GOOD AT BUT HERE YOU ARE, WASTING MY TOSSES!" 

The room filled with sounds of ball hitting the floor was replace suddenly by Kageyama's outburst, drawing everyone's attention and nailing them on their places.   
"Oh. Looks like the king is back" Tsukishima mumbles then smirk making Kageyama growl at him in return.

"Kageyama! calm down!" The vice captain walks to the other setter and stop him from reaching Tsukishima. The latter just match his fury with a serious stare. 

Everyone is suprised by the sudden commotion but it's not equivalent to Hinata who remains frozen. 

_What's going on?_

He knows he still mess up at times but he is improving.. and it is common and rational for Kageyama to become mad or pissed off over his failed attempts. In fact, the latter actually tries to be subtle as possible but this time, there's no single trace of that. Just pure anger.

"Alright, enough of this mess.  
Kageyama, cool your head. Sit at the bench and relax. While everybody else proceed on practicing, Hinata you practice with Suga for now"   
Daichi orders, earning a "refusing" facial expression from the setter but he has no choice so he just follows, definitely frustrated.

The practice goes on and ends eventually with no Kageyama on the court.

  
"That's it for today! Kageyama, you're obviously not in good shape, whatever your problem is dont hesitate to tell anyone from the team. You don't want that to affect your overall performance..am I right?" There's a silence until Kageyama slowly gathers himself again. Maybe, the break helped for a bit. 

"Yes, captain." and everyone just exchange glances.

  
As soon as they wrapped up, Kageyama went out of the gym not bothering to talk to Hinata ever since the commotion. One more interaction and it's over. It's not like he don't want, he feels guilty for a bit..considering that his peripheral view catched the tangerine looking at him whenever they're on a break.. but to him, this makes sense at the moment. He wants to be alone.

"Kageyama!" The tangerine done arranging his stuff, immediately runs to Kageyama. Although, it seems like not the best move, he can't help but worry for his teammate. Partner.

Whilt the ravenett just keep walking.

Hinata wants to jump infront and confront him but decided to just walk behind until the silence finally breaks.

  
Meters away and they are about to part ways but Kageyama still haven't approach him. Not even ones. He tried to invite him to buy meat buns but was only ignore, he cannot tell whats wrong for real. The cold treatment is bothering him. _A lot_. He understands that he messed up but whenever he does, Kageyama will tell him what to do or insult him or make fun of him or anything the setter usually does..but none of those happen today. none.

and it is slowly breaking him.

" _Kageyama_.." he softly called. "I already apologize for what I did.. I-I'll make up for my failed attempts..can you.. atleast talk?"sadness. Not to mention he can already see the corner where they usually part ways. The corner where he waves at Kageyama before making his way and the latter will just shrug or tell him _"do not die while on your way home"_ and he'll glare at him. He prefers the fight over this silent treatment and that's for sure.

As soon as he keeps walking, Kageyama already change his way leaving the silence consume Hinata completely. The latter is torn between running after to confront him or just let him be..

_maybe he'll cool down tomorrow.._

  
_9:10 pm._

The raven-haired is about to sleep with everything already settled down. For him. Done with his night routine which is just drinking milk and scanning volleyball magazines.   
He turn off the lights and lie down comfortably. Enjoying the peaceful environment he is used to.  
Few minutes have passed and he is still wide awake. He took his phone, just tapping some keys then visit the inbox. _For the reason that maybe he received something important._ Upon scrolling, he notice most of the messages are from his teammates. He felt warm at the moment.  
Remembered not being approach by anyone during his middle school unless it has something to do with their practices or matches. It does not even matter that time.   
But now, it is full of random messages about volleyball, invitations, lyric pranks, silly updates from the libero's hopeless love life until that one last scroll. All the remaining texts are from Hinata. 

_"Kageyama! Natsu and I will visit her school tomorrow :DD"_

_"Kageyama!!! Are you free tomorrow?? I found a new store near the train station! Wanna come??"_

_"Kageyama, did you do your homework already? :(((("_

_"Kageyama! Let's play volleyball today!!!!"_

_"I'm feeling nervous but okay ><" _

_"Kageyama, let's visit the shrine tomorrow!"_

_"Kageyama, mom baked some cookies, I'll give you some!! :DD"_

"Kageyama, are you still awake?"

He realized the last one was send awhile ago.  
He drops the phone on his chest and stares at the ceiling for few seconds. He adjust to a sitting position and let out a deep sigh.

_What the hell is happening anyway?_   
_Why?_

He is about to return the phone on his drawer when his phone buzzed again.

"Im actually..starting to think this is not just because of volleyball. I don't know what to apologize for... So, tell me."

_Followed by another text._

"Please" 

He reads the text again. He don't know what to do, a part of him wants to ignore the message, turn off the phone and sleep but the other part tells him to text Hinata or call him or meet him even though it's almost 10 in the evening for an unknown damn reason. He found himself overworked again for Hinata. _Hinata again._ and he doesn't like the feeling, he swear to god as he runs his fingers on his hairline and grind his teeth.

The morning comes with the sunlight smoothly reaching the raven-haired' skin. It's Saturday so he don't need to wake up early or get out of the bed immediately.   
"Tobio! Wake up!" He hears his mom calling from downstairs but he is still glued on his bed, no attempt of going down. He needs to get the sleep he deserve after being up all night.

"Tobio! Someone is waiting for you outside! Go down now!" _Someone?_

As soon as he heard it he immediately jumps up from his bed and went out of his room not bothered by the fact that he is still in his sleeping ware. As he went downstairs, he found himself anticipating to see someone he wants to ignore for the rest of his life but also wants to be with for a long period of time, he opens the door then run to the gate.

His undeniable excitement went from 100 to 0 upon looking at the person infront of him.

"Uhm, Kageyama Tobio? Your package, sir." The unknown person, assuming a delivery man hands him a box and a paper to sign up" 

As soon as the man is gone, he went upstairs.   
He is still trying to decipher what just happened. Upon sadly entering his room and sit at the left edge of the bed, he open the box and his eyes suddenly flashes from what he see. 

Two winter coats. 

He remembered ordering it. 

One for him and one for Hinata. 

_Since when did I bothered giving something to anyone?_ He mumbles as he stares back and forth to the coats. 

"Tobio!"

He hears his mom calling again from downstairs. 

"Coming!"

He return the coat to the box and as he opens the the door, much to his surprise.. the tangerine is there. Standing infront of him.


	2. No more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the time comes that you feel it's your most favorite moment.. claim it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for making time to click the second part. It goes down here. Hope you like it even at the slightest 🖤 
> 
> Hurt/comfort is something you oddly crave for. I mean, me. Anyway, thank you!

He gasped and almost jump.

"H-hey.." Hinata greets him.   
"..your mom let me in, she said to just walk up to your room..sorry, i didn't text you first. I found myself biking all the way here...uh-can we talk?" fidgeting with strap of his bag.   
Kageyama didnt bother to say anything and just opens the door wide, letting the Orange-haired enter his room.

Both of them are siting on opposite edge of the bed.

 _Why is the set up like this?_ Hinata thought.

"Ah.. you see. I really have no idea what I did.. but I feel uncomfortable seeing you like how you did the last time we see each other.. your actions are bothering..to me.." 

"Of course it does. Acting this way will not give you proper tosses or maybe- no one will toss for you"

"That's not true-"

"Ah yeah, Suga-san is there."

"It's not like that!" 

Kageyama just sigh, where is this heading ?

"Why are you here anyway? Ah- to toss to you? We have classes the next day, you can just wait until we can practice"

"Is that how you see me?...you're not making sense,Kageyama."

"Then, what else could be the reason?  
It's not like I will reach out to you for any reason aside from volleyball."

that pierce a hole to Hinata.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like" Kageyama flatly answered.

_That's a lie._

"..I see. _So, it's just volleyball.._ "

"Yeah."

The tangerine didn't answer, he can feel tears forming in his eyes and his vision continues to be blur. _That's a lie._

"..Okay. Then, let me know where did I go wrong this time...is it that bad that you won't tell me?..." He gasped for air ".. I-I just want to know-" then he breaks down.

Kageyama who was startled by Hinata's action, can't move an inch from his position.   
He can hear him crying.. _Hinata is crying._

He turns around witnessing the tangerine wiping off the tears.

_I didn't expect this to go this far..._

"Hinata..w-why do you care so much for what I feel?" 

He hears him trying to utter a word between the cry

"..because we are teammates.. we are friends!"

"..friends? I thought we are rivals" 

"Idiot, does it even matter? Is it bad to care your rival as well??" He wipes off the tears, trying to regain his composure. "Stupid Kageyama" he mumbled.

The latter grips the bed cover but quickly cools down.

"Stop crying. It's my fault" he finally admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata slaps his face, trying to get back to his senses then slowly looks at Kageyama who is now staring outside the window.

"Your fault?" He sniffs.

"Yeah.. I-I am sorry."

Hinata is suprised by the apology.

"What did you do?" Kageyama just sigh in return.

"I think- I'm overwhelmed.." he mumbles.

"Overwhelmed?" 

"Can you just shut up already?! Don't make me spell everything to you!"

"Ehhhh.. you're mad again!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

" **NO** "

" **YES** "

The glare suddenly softens. 

"Are you still mad?" 

"No." 

"Are we.. okay now?" 

"Beats me" 

Hinata felt like crying again but just sofly smiles and immediately stood up about to hug the setter when his foot hits something. 

_Box?_

He took it and take a peek. Kageyama back to his senses, quickly jumps to the other side of the bed and tries to grab the box "Give me that!" but Hinata moves to the corner and immediately takes out what's inside.

The tangerine' eyes flashes when he saw a coat..with his name embroidered on it.

  
After few seconds of staring, he put it down and look at Kageyama who averts gaze. 

"I'll assume this is mine.. thank you,Kageyama!" He runs and embrace him. Kageyama flinched from the sudden contact. "L-let go!" He tries pushing the tangerine away but felt being hug tighter matching his chest's odd beat. 

"You know what, Kageyama.."

"What??" 

"I honestly think we don't need the coats anymore..."

"Ha?... Why?" 

"I just think this is enough.." he mumbled then makes a toothy-grin, enduring the warm moment. Kageyama felt his cheeks reddened a bit.

"...Kageyama?" The tangerines looks up meeting the dark blue.

"..do you forgive me already?" 

"dumbass..I already told you that it's my fault. But if you feel that guilty.. then, I'll say you're not forgiven yet" He flatly answered and just when the tangerine is about to speak again he buries Hinata's head on his chest and hugs him back.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Now, there's a rhythm.

"Eh..when will you forgive me then?" He just go with the flow. 

"Until you wear the coat" 

The tangerine looks up at him again  
"2 months until winter, Bakageyama!" He sounds like whining.

"Then 2 months before I forgive you"   
Hinata just glare but not letting him go.

Kageyama can feel himself melting from this sudden warm affection and from the words coming out from their mouths. Since when did they become so touchy?

And to him, it also felt like his most favorite moment- wait, it's when he is tossing right? That's right.

When was that shaken??  
Maybe it just changed a little bit.   
Maybe the most important at the moment is when he is tossing

and being with this _tangerine._

He felt his lips curved, smiling but not the scary one.

∆∆∆

"Wohoho, it's so cold!" Tanaka complains as he enters to their usual hang out place with everyone already gathered. 

"Oi, Ryuu! You're late!" Nishinoya hits him in the chest as he sits comfortably, he chuckles in return. He look at his fluffy teammates until his gaze landed to the two infront of him.

"Oh- Hinata, Kageyama! Nice coat!"  
The two felt their cheeks reddened a bit.

"Uh- Thanks,senpai!" Hinata beams. 

"It's good you're getting along again." Sugawara spoke, finally worry-free.

"Yep! _because I'm forgiven already.._ "   
he mumbles as he look at Kageyama beside him..who just smoothly intertwine their hands under the table. The tangerine just giggle from the sneaky act. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making all the way here!
> 
> Before I sulk on the corner, I hope everyone stay safe and sane! Love y'all! 🖤


End file.
